Machine's Heart
by Flame Falcon
Summary: "I guess I would have my chance to confess my feelings to her, but it would not come from my lips, rather from those of Ike's. It may not have been the way it would have appeared in my dreams, but at the same time it really didn't matter. As long as I made her happy, that is all that mattered."
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is my entry into Paradigm of Writing's "Comfort Zones do not Exist in Writing". This really expanded my usual shticks for writing, and I am pleased with the result. I will be posting the next few chapters soon. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There are times when I feel alone.

Odd of me to say, no? I am an animation of pure metal. My blood is a green liquid coolant, my brain is a set of processing chips, and my heart is XV-25 generator running on plutonium-208. So why would I be concerned about such feelings, human ones especially, when I am not such a thing? I should be used to being alone and in the company of those who use me as a tool to achieve their ends.

There is a point where that train of reasoning becomes derailed from reality. Just because my flesh is a steel alloy does not mean I am incapable of such emotions. Indeed, I have one of my memory chips dedicated solely to feelings. I know a total of three hundred and seventy-three different range of emotions. I can play each one if I wish, just like I can make my voice sound like any actor from just about every film in Earth's cinema history and use that to replace my own voice which I am embarrassed to use with one of my many other memory chips. I can show venomous hatred, as well as mournful sorrow at any moment. I can make these emotions as good as any mortal man could.

Yet, I am isolated from many of the other Smashers, a weird name to call these fighters I think, because they view me as nothing more the a cold automaton combatant. Their prejudices and biases, intentional or not, are redundant. I can do anything they can do, to the extent better in many cases, but they still shun me. Some of the kids on their j-pad lites think of me as a relic from Earth's 1983, and there for not worth their time or interest. Others like Samus mistrust me because I am incapable, in their eyes, of having emotion. Thus I endure my existence alone and unloved.

Love… it is a strange emotion. To me it holds a special place in my though as to why it is so unique. Perhaps it is because it is so unique, it is the emotion I can never quite show. Even though I have a template of that very emotion inside my hardware, it is not real love. Real love, as I have observed, is nothing more then a change in the chemical and hormonal balance in living creatures. It causes wise men to become babbling buffoons, and cold women to melt over the sight of their partner they share the feelings for. If they wished to become the best, they would shun such feelings… but at the same time it makes them a greater person then they were before.

Again, such a strange emotion. Even my vast logic engeins cannot truly make sense of it all.

I have witnessed it in these very halls in which I now roll over to retreat to my quarters for some time to myself. A notable example is with this new fighter who calls himself Shulk. I was there to observe and calculate the statistical break down against combative drones. I was astonished, one of the few emotions I rarely use, that his hit to miss ratio was a stunning thirty to one. Then he went to his first true match, against the deadly yet elegant Sheik. He had many opportunities to strike her, though he did not on many of the occasions. Many didn't see it, as Sheik struck him at every opportunity he chose not to. The once impressive ratio dropped drastically. Three to one was his new hit to miss ratio.

I examined him from afar, sensing the hormonal change in his body. He was flustered, with something of awe and lust in his eyes after he fought Sheik. Clearly, this example alone should cause me to ignore and cease in all expectations of finding love. If one were to judge by this example alone, love was a metaphoric cancer that needed to be removed from the equation.

But at the same time, I know of times when love can push mortal men and women over the edge to do things only because they felt such an emotion. Mario, the humble plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom, has been capable of outstanding feats of physical and mental prowess because of his love for Peach Toadstool. He has gone through leaps and bounds, from what I have seen as well as examined that is both literal as well as figurative description, to save her from the beast known as Bowser. If he did not have this love that connected him to the blond royal, Mario would not have been able to hold his own against a gumba.

This is not the only example I could call upon, but I feel as if it does the most justice to the other side of the debate. Yet as I know more about love and see others under its thrall… the more I desire to feel it as my own.

I reach my room and open the door. My living space is ordered and spartan, just the way I like it. The dull hues of paint on the walls are comforting and cross-breeze from the open window kisses my sense receptors as a welcoming lover. I close the door behind me and move to the open window, looking out into the majestic garden, my lenses automatically filtering out the unbearable light to a much more relaxed level.

It was natural, I remember hearing once, to be loved. Every creature in the natural world had a mate with who they shared a bond with. The lowly ticks to the majestic eagles, from the gazelle to the human, all were given by their creator to have another to love. Yet, even though I am made of materials found in nature, I am denied such a gift. A bitter thought that has kept me frustrated many times over. Am I cursed to endure this life completely alone, unloved with no partner at my side I can call my own?

As I endure such morbid thoughts, she walks in the garden now, book held tightly over her chest and dress flowing in the breeze. She draws my attention now as she did when I first saw her. I use one of my clamps to rest my head and look down at her as she walks away to a secluded bench in the flowering garden plants on the far northeast corner.

Her name is Zelda Harkinian, and she captivates my attention like a schoolboy would to the newly enrolled female Swedish exchange student on the first day of school.

Of all the people in the Mansion, she is the most curious of the female species. I have seen two sides to her. By no means does she have an alter ego that does her to do crazy and deadly stunts, or spend most of her time on her back with someone new every night. She is always a graceful and lovely creature. But there are some differences between her private self and the one she shows in public.

When surrounded by others, she wears these long dresses. Colored silk of white and purple hugs her body and falls just as gracefully around her feet. She is poised and proper as anyone would expect a member of a royal family to be. She discusses matters of political intrigue, religion, art, and history when poised with the question. When she eats at the gathered assembly table she uses elegant instruments of two forks, a variety of spoons, three kinds of knives, and chopsticks if need be. She eats light salads, thin slices of meat tossed in with her wheat noodles, and a goblet of blood red sweet wine to wash it all down.

When others see her in a relaxed moment, she is reading a book of history of another culture. If not that, she is playing the twelve stringed harp for the little children to relieve them of their homesickness. To the onlooker, it would seem that she is practiced in all forms that would befit her position as royalty.

However, I have truly seen her relaxed side when away from the public eye. The book she carries with her now is not one of the tales of the Aztec or of the rise and fall of the House of Lucina. No, it is _The Lord of the Rings_ : _Return of the King_. I have seen blocks of pages cut out of her history books to hide the book as she would read it in gathered society. She doesn't like to read such boring tales and rules of debate, she wants to read tales of the heroic struggles against the darkness, where swords of folded steel flash in the midnight lightning and where arrows fly with the grace of the midsummer wind.

I have observed her, albeit for only a moment, in nothing but a tee shirt and sweatpants inside her room. The normal dress put away as if it was infested with a parasite until she needed to draw upon it once again. She seemed much more at peace with herself in the sleeping clothes that the silk dress.

Even her eating habits have changed when she thinks no one is looking. She loves food that requires no utensils to eat, as well as ones that might be considered messy. Ribs slathered in hot barbeque sauce by the slab, burgers topped with hot mustard and thick meaty bacon are her favorites when alone. What shocked me most is the amount of alcohol she can consume in one sitting. It was during the masquerade ball when I saw through her disguise as she downed twelve tankards of honeyed ale in the short span of two hours. Everyone confused her for Samus, causing the bounty hunter to accept their congratulations the following morning even through she had not the slightest idea what they were talking about. Everyone except for me that is.

Sometimes in my dreams, yes I can dream so stop acting surprised, I picture myself given skin. I am tall, maybe six feet tall, muscle is draped across my body like my wiring is to my current body. I am sitting down in the garden at dusk, when the sunset is seemingly made just for those who watch it. Surrounded by fireflies, I sit with my back against an old oak tree, Zelda's head on my shoulders. My voice is normal, one I cannot be embarrassed by. It is my own voice, not her favorites like Valentino, Bogart or even Van Dyke, but by the way her eyes look into my own, her emerald to my sapphire, it doesn't matter. She is in awe with it.

In my dream I read some of the greatest love sonnets ever created by any race. I compare her to the magnificent diamonds in the sky, I whisper in her graceful and pointed ears that I would choose to be with her even if all the realms of nature would be mine if I chose to ignore her. She speaks in the voice only the divines of myth could hope to have. She tells me that she feels the same, and we lean in for a kiss. Just as our lips meet, the whole land around me turns white, and my lenses open once again.

I then realize that is all I have with her. A dream, nothing more. I will never be able to read those sonnets, tell her how much she means to me, or promise that I will forever be there.

She is the Hylian princess, a diamond among glass beads, and I am a mechanical creation that will never have a chance to hold her in the rubber pads of my clamps. She will never accept me.

But I can still dream it.

* * *

Ike Griel paced back and forth in his room, his mind racing on what he was going to do. Never before had the commander of the mercenaries that bears his father's name had felt so indecisive and he was kicking himself for that fact every second. He felt comfortable leading an army into battle, where steel met steel in a chorus paying homage to the animals inside of humans. Matters like this… were obviously not his forte.

What was the problem? Well, it would have been difficult for the outsider to determine what exactly was troubling him. If one was to look into Ike's soul, the answer would have been clear as day. Ike was smitten by someone. He had always felt the feelings for this woman, but knew that it was improper to have such feelings, especially if they were reserved for Zelda.

Now, Ike knew that it would have been natural for any hot blooded man to feel lust and affection for such a graceful creature such as her. Indeed, for the longest time, that is what he told himself. It was nothing more then hormones that he had suppressed coming out. That lie worked for a while, but still the thoughts of actual affection and a longing to be with her not only physically but emotionally as well crept back into his mind.

What set those thoughts on fire only happened not even an hour ago. He was in the library, staying away from gathered crowds of spectators as well as the other smashers. He was not going to be looking for some dry and dusty tome about fighting to teach him, or a book about the history of a nation he hadn't heard of let alone pronounce correctly. Rather, he was looking for a fictional tale of honor and glory, told in a mythical realm created by a talented author.

So it was a great surprise for him to see the usually poised and elegant princess of Hyrule leaning out with one foot on the bookshelf ladder's top rung, trying to reach out to grab a book. She was muttering a full on torrent of swears, reaching for that one book. Ike unwittingly chose at that moment to clear his throat to get her attention, which might not have been the best of ideas in hindsight, as Zelda lost her balance and was sent tumbling to the ground.

Ike reached out and caught her, though several books unceremoniously fell to the ground in a mess. Both of them took a few deep breaths and surveyed the scene. It was then that Ike realized that Zelda was held in his arms like a bride on the wedding day, and Zelda must have noticed that too. She demanded that he put her down, thankfully not in the typical haughty tone one would expect from a princess. Ike promptly set her back on her feet.

She then looked around to find the book she must have been looking for. Ike asked her what she was looking for, her response was that she needed to replace a book someone took and gave to her to place it back. Ike didn't find it very believable, and noticed that she picked up _The Return of the King,_ actually one of his favorites. He asked if he could have it, and she shook her head and clutched it tightly to her chest like another woman might hold on tightly to her child. She shook her head and he recalled their exchange.

" _I thought you said you were putting a book away and I would like that book." Ike asked offhandedly._

" _No, my lord Ike… you… you misunderstood me. I wanted to get this book for Link, after replacing his old one."_

 _Ike shook his head. "Come, come princess, we both know that Link can't read any language besides Hylian. I thought you wouldn't stoop to read such escapis-"_

" _The trilogy is NOT escapism. I find it a very well thought out and written piece of literary art. The characters are real and the love between Aragorn and Arwen is simply to die for! I-" Zelda then realized that her mouth was moving and let out a small 'eep' much like that of a mouse. She rushed past him the book still tightly clutched to her chest. All Ike could do was stand there in a slightly confused and embarrassed manner._

It may not have seemed much, but it was the first time Ike had seen the Princess and him have something very much in common. Granted, this seemed like an odd thing to get worked up on, but he had pent up feelings for heaven only knows how long, and he needed to tell them to her.

 _But how_? That was the question he had on his mind. There was a problem with him when it came to females. He was actually very shy, despite what his demeanor appeared to be. He could drink ale and shoot the breeze like any of the other lads, he could give a battle speech if the situation demanded it, and he could talk with his friends in gathered groups. But when it came to the opposite sex, especially one as alluring as Zelda, he was not just shy, he was embarrassingly shy. He knew many things on how to please women and ask the out, but when he was actually in front of them, he tensed up and lost all hope that he would have a change talking to them. He needed someone to help him with that, though there was a problem with that train of thought. Who was there to help him with such a delicate matter as those of the heart? He couldn't trust one of the female smashers, because they were either closely linked to the rumor mill or Zelda would catch wind of it before long. No he needed a fellow male like himself to help him with this predicament. Then again that didn't help him find that one who could really help him with it, as each of them had their faults.

Marth seemed like the obvious choice to help him with this. While he wasn't a player, he did have plenty of the female smashers on close speaking terms. Maybe he could help him figure out a way to explain to Zelda his feelings for her and open his heart before the princess. However, it was that same connection to the other smashers that made him decide against it. Even though Marth would respect his want for discretion, there was always the off chance that someone would pry it free from his lips, even if it was unintentional. So despite his friendship to the prince, he decided that it wasn't the best option.

Then there was Link. Of all the smashers, Ike and Link had the greatest of bonds together. They trusted each other with their lives, so to say, in the brawls. Outside the ring, they did just about everything together and had very similar interests. He might be able to help him. But then again there was his direct connection to the princess of Hyrule. He was sworn to protect her, even though he himself stated on multiple occasions that she should be protecting him, and look out for her best interests. So that protector instinct might get in the way of helping him.

Ike ran his fingers though the thick locks of hair on his head, trying to figure out any one who wasn't a villain or new to the game. The latter would have been too awkward to approach for help on this, and the former would use this information as ammunition against him. Mario and Luigi were preoccupied running their plumbing business so Ike knew he shouldn't get in the way of that. Lucario was more focused on his meditation and being one with the elements then the plight of mortals. The children would not be a help. He then found the only one to help him, and he sighed in defeat. He would do.

While Ike considered R.O.B one of his good friends, it did seem back-ass-wards to ask a robot for help to love a female. Usually it was the other way around, but then again everything was the other way around when it came to the mansion and its occupants. R.O.B would be a great help in this endeavor, given some of the conversations he had with the robot a while ago. R.O.B told him in a James Cagney voice of all the marvels he could do, without sounding too boastful. For a glorified mobile computer on tracks, R.O.B could perform some feats. Ike opened his door and began to head down the hall to find R.O.B's room. That is when the next problem entered his mind as he walked the carpeted corridors.

How would he broach the subject to the automaton? _Hi R.O.B, I need your help because I want to have Zelda fall in love with me._ Robots must have understood logic, so maybe he could broach it with a more rational tone, maybe ask for his expertise in the Hylian culture and what exactly turns a woman on, so to say. But no matter how many times Ike asked the question in his head, it always came off wrong. It made him sound like someone who all he cared about was getting in bed with Zelda no matter the cost.

He reached R.O.B's room and paused as he looked at the door. Ike took in a deep breath and looked a it one last time. There was no going back from this. But then again, he was sure R.O.B could help him with. So he closed his eyes and opened the door. Judging by the mechanical whine he heard, he must have scared the poor bugger.

* * *

The sound of the my door crashing in on itself took me completely offguard.

In my surprise, I didn't have a voice selected so my preset voice let off a mechanical yelp. My head piece spun around on it's socket to see the intruder. Ike, the azure mercenary form Tellius, was closing the door behind him. "Haven't you ever-" I stop when I realize I am using my basic voice, it is timid and child like. I hate it so. I quickly select a much more masculine voice. "There is this thing called knocking. And I think you would do yourself good if you tried it out sometimes."

Ike, a man who had almost single handed overthrew an empire, killed a goddess, and was the victor of the last season's tournament, was approaching the cusp of an emotion that I can only describe as embarrassment. Given his body temperature rising at a steady rate as one would expect for someone embarrassed. "Yes R.O.B, I understand. I… I just have so much on my mind right now." He sounded confused, and judging by the pheromones and other organic chemicals I could detect moving through his body, someone was involved.

"Well, it looks like this is going to be a while. So take a seat, I'll get you something to drink." I replied and Ike nodded, pulling up one of the few guest chairs I had. I go for one of the cupboards and search around for a vial full of a clear liquid. Grain alcohol, one hundred proof, it was high enough to clean up my internal wiring, but low enough so id didn't eat through organic tissue. I grab two glasses with my other limb and bring them to the table.

"I didn't know robots drank alcohol." Ike stated as I filled his glass with some of the liquid. "I mean in real life, I have seen some on television that are per-fabricated chronic alcoholics."

"Many of us do, even though it isn't some sort of fuel for many of us. I run on nuclear fusion, and this helps my system cleans itself of grime and other impurities." I open my mouth port and let the ethanol substitute flow through my system. Ike took a sip of his and instinctively winced at the sharpness of the spirit. "You won't die, lightweight." I said as I emptied the glass and set it aside to pour another glass later. "Alright, what is the problem you so desperately need help on?"

Ike ran his fingers through his locks of hair, another sign that he was obviously embarrassed as this was a creature habit for him. "I… I need your assistance in a delicate matter of the heart." He took a deep breath as he carefully considered the next words as if they were to be his last. "There is this young woman that I really like, and I think we both have a connection to her. I needy our help in-"

I switch to a tone with much more authority for the moment. "Enough of the adjective game. Who is she and what do you want me to help you with?"

The tone caught Ike by surprise, and nodded sucking in another deep breath of air. "Zelda Harkinian and I need your help with who she is and how I can help confess my feelings to her." If my mouth piece had a hinge akin to that of a jaw, it would be on the floor at this moment. Ike was in love with Zelda? Granted the chemical demons called hormones would have made any man, gay or straight, to lust after Zelda. But I wasn't seeing a great amount of lust in Ike's eyes. I was seeing what I have seen in Mario's when he talks highly of Peach, and in Robin's when Lucina's name is mentioned.

"Now, why would you think I would be the one to help you in this situation?" I ask the Hero of the Blue Flame.

"Because you know just about everything of everyone's culture in the mansion, R.O.B. That and you see things many others can't." His assessment is true in both ways. I have dedicated a lot of my spare time to learn about the cultures of others to add to my data banks. I know just about all the folk dances, ballads, cuisines and traditions. From Crimean to Porkish, they are all understood and can be put in to practice by me.

Looking at all what I have gathered from my assessments of the smashers, Ike does compliment Zelda perfectly. Many in the mansion, and myself at first I am embarrassed to admit, viewed Ike as nothing more then a greedy simpleton with a big sword. However, while that stereotype is still used against him from time to time, many have seen who he truly is. He is a man who while has the end goal of making a profit from his craft of death, he has a great heart, and has a strict set of moral codes he will not break even under the most trying circumstances. I remember one of his quotes when we were sparring together. _Honor, no matter how dire the battle, never desert it_.

In that simple sentence, I saw who he truly was. When I mentally placed him side by side with Zelda, I saw that they were almost one in the same. Not by attitudes or credos, but by interests as well. Where as Zelda's private life reflected Ike's public life, they were both fans of science fiction, fantasy, and other mythical tales. They shared so many things in common, it was hard to belive they had not grown up side by side.

I looked to Ike and realized that he had a chance with Zelda. And he was coming to me, humbly asking for my help. He was unused clay in my hands and I was the potter who would mold him into something great. I realized that there was a sharp pang of jealousy that he would be with Zelda instead of me, but then again, love is not jealous. Love is wanting one to be happy, even if it is at the cost of my own.

I let a sigh come out of my mouth as I come out of my mental debate. I noticed that Ike was still talking, as if he was still trying to convince me. "Alright, alright Ike. I'll help you with this situation. I will show you Zelda's interests, the dances she loves, and things she holds dear in her personal life. All I ask of you is that when I tell you to do something, you do it. No hesitation or pause of any kind. I need your trust and I need you to trust me with this."

Ike nodded furiously. "Thank you so much R.O.B. I promise I won't make you regret doing this for me. When do you want to start?"

"We can start first thing in the morning tomorrow." I replied as I poured myself another glass. "There is a mid season celebration at the end of this week, so we will have a chance for you to confess your feelings for Zelda there, and with my help you will be able to show her how much you love her."

Ike nodded and stood up to leave, a bright smile played on the edges of his lips. I drank another glass. I guess I would have my chance to confess my feelings to her, but it would not come from my lips, rather from those of Ike's. It may not have been the way it would have appeared in my dreams, but at the same time it really didn't matter.

As long as I made her happy, that is all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter and I should be out with the final one either tomorrow or the day after. There is a bit of Fire Emblem: Tellius lore in here, but it is only for a moment and can easily be understood to the uninitiated. With out further a due, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"No, no, no." I mutter again as Ike makes the missteps over again. I shake my head and kill the harp and flute music that come out of one of my various audio ports that are placed across my body. I roll over to Ike, who is dressed in a loose white silken shirt and tan pants, and position my self next to him. I must be honest with myself, I am surprise there are clothes that actually fit is frame without the aid of straps and belts. Such is the amazing feat of human muscle building. "Your feet are missing the steps again. It is one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four, five, and six. One, two, three, four, five. I know it is hard to remember with the music but you must try if you want to master this dance."

Ike sighs, clearly frustrated. I can sense his body heat rising considerably. "I know, I know R.O.B. I just really can't … eh, I'm not really fast on my feet when it comes to keeping in tempo with something. I'm more well suited for the demands of the battlefield, adapting to the situation as it presents itself." If such an emotion and action were possible for me, I would be nodding internally. He is a fighter after all, and while he is a natural leader and a diplomat if the situation needs it, he is best suited for the maelstrom of battle and not that of the dance floor.

"Okay, we will need to do something else then." I motion for him to follow me. He does so and I try to figure out what exactly we can do. There were many things Zelda likes, and I did have a list of things I would do if I were made human. Not that I really think about it.

I bring him back to the table, where he sits down with a glass of ice water. I set my rollers back into the locked position next to him. "So what really attracted you to Zelda? I know that you mortals have chemicals called hormones that cause you to do strange things when under their influence, but clearly there is something else then just that with her."

Ike looks in my optical ports and raises an eyebrow, a look commonly associated with surprised. "R.O.B, you are a robot. A… a metal automaton that can be cold one moment as his outside, and another moment you can be the helpful, docile servant humanity thought of when they put the first bolt in your head. It puzzles me that you want to know what made me fall for her in the first place when love is the one emotion you cannot understand."

I chuckle, an emotion I really enjoy. "Simple deductive cognitive functions. In order to help you with your problem better, I must know more about your history and previous engagements of such kind."

Ike seems to have a second or two to himself in order to understand what I just said, which many humans and other species do after I finish a statement like that. "Still… it does seem rather intrusive of you to be asking about my personal life when you have shared vary little of yours to begin with. Especially when it comes to love, one should share before receiving any information from someone else. If you are going to ask me why I love, I should ask you the same question and expect a straight answer from you."

"You drive a hard bargain." I say, looking for a way to avoid the truthful and direct answer that Harkinian was the reason I have become so interested in love and why it occurs. Maybe if I simply give a logical reason displaying little to no emotion, maybe that will slate his thirst and can then focus inward. I let loose an audible sigh. "Of all the emotions the creatures of nature can emit, the one of love/affection is the most confusing for me. Perhaps it is because it is the one emotion that I can never truly replicate because I have never felt it for my self. While I do have the emotion programed into my mainframe, it is not true love. The love I feel, the love of friendship and of brotherhood, is not the same as the love felt between two individuals. When two share that bond regardless of any preexisting conditions, they can accomplish many a great things. Because I can never truly feel it, I do not know what can truly happen to me as a result. That is why I try to help you, because where as I am without a mate or a companion I can truly feel the links of romantic love, at least I can help you feel such things."

Ike sits there, looking at me for a long moment as he brings his glass to his lips to take a drink. I can feel his gaze upon me, it is like what the old saying goes: _I can feel him look upon my soul._ "Well, that is an answer I was never going to expect. So in other words, you know the rational parts of love but fail to understand the aesthetic aspects of it?" I nod my head and he nods with a smile lacing his features. I feel slightly more uncomfortable with that. "Well, I guess that is an answer that I can accept."

I nod, now it was my turn to ask the question. "So, what truly attracted to Zelda besides the features that would appear to have been crafted by the heavenly hosts of yore?" Ike rubbed his chin and I could tell that this wasn't the first time he had such feelings for a woman. Humans are creatures of habit, and I notice several tells that Ike is hiding something about past relationship or relationships. I decide not to broach the subject for now. Maybe at another opportunity when he presents itself.

Ike fumbles with his thoughts for a moment, thinking about how he would answer. "Well, barring the fact that she is the epitome of beauty, she does have a great heart. I have both seen that generosity be given upon others as well as receiving it myself. The way she carries herself is admirable as well. As opposed to a fair share of royals I have had the displeasure of meeting, she acts as if she is on the same rank and status as everyone else. She treats all, even Wario, with fairness and compassion. Granted she does have her limits and can react explosively, but that just draws me in even closer. I don't want to be attracted to some perfect angel. Because they don't exist and anyone who says they are liars. I don't like liars. After finding that we share several interests, that bond only draws me closer to her. So I am drawn in by her because even though she has her rough edges, she is still the Zelda who will drop everything to help you."

I study his face, the same tells on his face is common with that of recalling memories from the past. Time to confront the beast. "Judging by the way you speak about her and by the way you instinctively pull your cheek muscles back, you seem to have some memory you bring to bear every time we discuss this emotion. I have seen it, though I have decided not to comment on it until now."

Ike shot me a short glare. "You know it is impolite to probe around in someone's past."

I meet his glare unflinchingly which even for a robot would be hard, I can only imagine what a mortal animal would feel. "But at the same time you bring it up without words when you think of Zelda. There is something in your past that you are always remembering when you feel this emotion, and judging by the way you handle yourself, it must be something approaching the cusp of love. Though I doubt it would be such an emotion."

It was Ike's turn to laugh. "For someone who claims to be able to read any poker tell, no matter how good someone is, you have jack and shit for identifying real emotions. It is love."

I physically reel back at this revelation. Love for someone else other then the one you set your eyes upon? Impossible! Everything I have been told showed me that love is an eternal thing that can surpass the physical boundaries of this plane into that of a sea of souls, if such a thing truly existed. A figure of speech used to describe the oath and gravity of the words a couple would say, but that is what true love is, right? So Ike has loved before, and not the love for a parent or sibling, this is romantic love. I see the tells better and realize how off I was on my original guess. I am in so much shock my voice is set back to my base timid voice. "But...But… But it cannot be! You cannot have loved another. It is impossible. Once you love someone, you cannot change that love even if they burn the worlds asunder! You lie, and I will not-"

"R.O.B, get off your high servo and listen!" Ike snaps, and for that moment, I do not see the deathly shy Ike. I do not see the Ike who came into my room begging for my help and analysis of culture to impress Zelda. I do not see that Ike. I now see the warrior side of Ike. It is cold, calculating, his mind thinking of malice his body is more then ready to carry out. It subsides as he realizes what he has done, but his gaze remains set upon my view ports. "What ever you have learned or were programmed to know about love is correct, but there are parts left out. Love can stand the test of time. It can cause the greatest one to do heroic and stupid things under its thrall. But love can change."

I do not move, and if such an action were possible for me, I would not even breath. Ike continues, realizing he played right into my question, but was answering it on his own terms. "During the Mad King's War and during what you may have heard as the Defiance of Ashera, I have had my fair share of close relationships with the female species. Five of them to be exact, ranging from the Deputy Commander of the Holy Guard to one of my own mercenaries. It wasn't anything overly romantic, but I have no doubt that the feeling was there and in what I did with them. For Mia, I would be late for dinner with several high ranking officials from the various nations if it meant one more spar for her sake. For Lucia, nothing made her happier then a stroll through Melior's market place, sampling the local flavorful fruit. Tanith would have it no other way then a quite ride through the surrounding lands, and sometimes a flight over it as well. Lethe enjoyed a good fight to keep her skills up and I was always there to help her. As for Astrid, well she just enjoyed having someone to talk with." He gave that smile that I have often seen with someone talking about the good old days.

"Well..." I say in my still timid voice. Normally I would change it, but at this point it really didn't matter to me. "That is quite a list. One would be led to wonder why you didn't confess your feelings for them and fall in love with them then and there."

Ike snorted, an empty and hollow sound. "There were wars going on, and for those that I got close to, they only suffered. Some were mortally wounded and were torn away from death's icy talons by the skill of healers or were shattered in here." Ike pointed two of his fingers to his temple. "Thankfully by luck or by skill, they survived both of the wars and we went our separate ways as duty commanded us. I went here, while others took their place in royal courts, chasing rivals, or training the next generation of soldiers. So what I had for love then changed into a deep and fond respect for those amazing women. Since then, for fear of having something terrible happen to them, I have become more reserved in my feelings, giving birth to the gruff exterior you see every day. So when I saw Zelda and after I pushed it aside that it was just me being a red blooded man, I cloistered myself inward. I have set up these boundaries in my mind to prevent me from getting too close. Zelda broke them down and I feel exposed and unable to think straight about what I need to do for her. So that is why I came to you, to point me in a direction of what she would like and what her culture has built in her. That is why I feel love for her, and why love can change."

We look at each other for a moment, unsure of who was going to speak after that. My logic engines that deal with the emotions I am programmed with begin to make short work of changing the definition of love, and moving it more into what Ike has said. Perhaps he was right, after all many loves are rejected or seemingly disappear over the course of time, I have just failed to register such results as they were. Perhaps I wasn't as knowledgeable about the emotion as I sometimes lead myself to believe, having never truly felt it before.

But there was one thing I did know. If I had any doubt that Ike would be an unsuitable lover for Princess Zelda Harkinian, it was removed down to the last speck from my programing. I knew that if Ike could passionately defend his past while not making any excuse for it, I knew that he would do the same for Zelda. "Well, I apologize for my outburst. It was unjust and most certainly uncalled for."

"Apology is accepted." Ike stated, and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "So, since the mid season gala is fast approaching next week, do you think that would be the best time to tell Zelda how I feel for her?"

"It is as good a time as any. Probably is the best given the situation and timing. With her interests I have shared, you can find some common ground for conversation. Dancing will be learned soon enough. But enough talk." I unlock myself from the immobile position and send myself a few dozen paces away from Ike, and open up my projector located between my view ports. I select an image and begin to feed the information to the projection. Pixels arrange themselves and form a bond of something the laymen call 'hard light' to produce a solid hologram. Her dress forms and soon her flesh tones take color and Zelda stands before Ike. "Let us see how you handle speaking to her."

Ike is at loss for words as the hologram of the Hylian princess walks forward to him. " _Hello, Ike_." Her voice is that which I have known for so long and love to hear, but to the trained ear there is a bit of a mechanical whine in the tone. Ike fidgets trying to find the words, as the program based on what I have seen of Zelda awaits a response with hungry ears.

"He-Hello your majesty." Ike blurts out and I freeze the hologram before changing to the voice typical of that of a coach.

"Stop! Remember what I have told you, she loathes being referred to as her majesty by people who are not her subjects. She sees it tedious, and respecting her rank, not her person. She is an equal. She is no longer a princess of a golden empire, and neither are you a mercenary. You are two smashers are going to engage in a pleasant little conversation. Start over." I chide him, knowing that Zelda would say the exact same thing, albeit with more laced words then what I just said. I rewind the program back to the original position and she again walks towards Ike.

" _Hello Ike._ "

"Hello Zelda." So far so good. "How are you today?" Nice question, turns the conversation towards her. Time to respond accordingly.

" _I am having a wonderful day. How about yourself_?"

Then Ike fidgeted again. "I'm doing...ok. Thanks for asking..." The uncomfortable silence followed and the hologram responded to that silence as she had before in similar situations.

" _Something seems to be troubling you_. _Is there anything you want to say_?" She cocks her head sideways by a slight degree, her emerald eyes looking with a longing into Ike's eyes. Ike stammers something that even I cannot understand and I cut the program again.

"Try not to over think it. Just deal with the questions as they come. This is not an interrogation, just a simple conversation." I rewind back to the part where she asks how he is feeling.

"I feel alright, thank you for asking. Hey… you want me to go get you something to drink?" He asks her. I do an imaginary shrug. Not the best question to ask her, but still, makes you seem generous.

" _Oh_ , _you really don't need to do that for me. But I suppose you could get me a glass of ice water_." She responds with a merry laugh on her lips. Ike nods, though I can see the telltale signs that he is going to be flustered again soon. I open my hand to produce another hologram and make a hologram of ice water appear in Ike's hand. He recoils at the unusual feeling, but gives the glass to Zelda who takes it with a nod and an appreciative smile. " _So, what else is on your mind Ike?"_

"Eh, nothing much… wou-would you like- aw forget it R.O.B, I can't ask her." Ike blurts out and walks away from the paused hologram. He was angry with himself, something I have rarely seen. He keeps over thinking it, and when he over thinks he goes down in this spiral of self loathing. Time to change approaches I guess.

"Yes you will Ike. You just need to not think about it, let it come naturally." I roll to the far end of the area we are, thankfully being on the far and secluded side of the Mansion. Once I am on the other side, I summon the hologram of Zelda again. "Walk to her for your conversation."

Ike raises an eyebrow as he walks forward. "I don't know how walking a few dozen meters fixes-oof!" His sentence is cut of as a hard hologram of a rock the size of a closed fist collides with his chest. He lets out a string of curses. "What the hell R.O.B?!"

"You are thinking too hard and you are not paying attention. You said yourself that you work best with things as they come. Well a lot of things are coming at you, so be alert." I use another port to summon hundreds of tiny glass marbles. These will cause him to trip, but it will not cause serious injuries. Ike smiles like a man possessed and makes is move towards the hologram of Zelda. I send more objects flying at his direction, and he dodges them with a grace I have not seen before. Ike continues forward, and no matter what I summon with y hard light holograms he seems to avoid with an unnatural ease.

Slowly, I see him slip out of the concentration of the prize at the end of the tunnel and is instead focus on the now. Good, just as planned. He walks over a few roller skates and then dodges the last few blunt tip arrows I fire off at him. He is now in the clear, I activate the hologram of Zelda once again. " _Hello Ike_."

"Hello, Zelda. Nice morning isn't it?"

" _Oh yes it is_. Ca _re to take a walk with_ me? _I_ t _has been a while since I have talked to you_."

"Of course. How are things back in Hyrule." I rub my clamps together, Ike is finally at ease and talking with Zelda as if they were old friends. He is not overly traditional and full of doubt, this is the Ike I remember being first told about. Cool, calm, and collective. They talk and walk together, and even though it is just a hologram, to Ike that doesn't matter right now.

I feel a bitter taste of jealousy hit me, realizing that he may soon have what I never can. I will help him confess his feelings for Zelda, but he might forget that I did that. I would be forgotten and unthanked. I pray to whatever forces out there that such a thing would not come to pass. I push the thought aside, ashamed to think that this has all been about me. This has been about Zelda, and I want what is best for her, not me. Ike will be there for her, even beyond when the season has ended. Of that I have no doubt.

"Now, Zelda, might I entertain you on the dance floor?" Ike's voice brings me out of my collective thoughts.

The hologram chuckles that sweet and beautiful chuckle. " _Why of course. I expect a man with your skill to know his way around the dance floor. You are, no_?"

Ike laughs. "Not as good as I am with my sword, but I know a thing or two about dancing." He assumes the position typical of the man in the dance I have taught him. I take this as a hint and set the music to play. The sounds of the wooden pipes and harps fill the air, and he takes off with the music, whirling Zelda around.

One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, five… Very good...One, two, three, four….


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, the final chapter. I really enjoyed writing this as it pushed me beyond my boundaries of writing. With that said I would like to give you the final chapter of Machine's Heart!**

* * *

Well, a week went by. All the while, I helped Ike prepare for the gala. I was one of the monitors of the party, so I would be watching everyone to make sure that they were behaving themselves and what alcohol that was served was not given in excess to some. So I wouldn't be there to goad Ike on if he slipped back into his reclusive and bashful self. So the only thing that could really happen for me was to make sure that he was prepared for everything. Most importantly, he looked the part. "Try not to move so much, you might rip the cloth." I chide him as I help get his outfit for the evening.

"Sorry, the cloth is rubbing against my neck the wrong way." He apologized as I run a stitching needle over the loose parts and make the silk a tighter fit on the suit. The mid season gala was a strict black tie event, and those that came from fantastic realms like Ike and Link didn't have such things. Thankfully we had some to spare, but making one to accommodate Ike's body build was quite a challenge. "It feels unusual being dressed up. I feel like a plastic doll."

"Well, you have grown considerably since the last time you wore this. So just bear with it for a moment more." The Italian silk began to fit him like it should, and of all the programs I was made with, I always have though that the one with the skills of a tailor was the most unusual and unnecessary. However, like clockwork for me this past week, I have been proven wrong. I guess I really need to keep my eyes open to the world around me. It can teach me a thing or two. "You put cologne on?"

"Borrowed some from Marth, three squirts under the neck and on the chest." I analysis the air, noting the smell. It was a luxurious fragrance, not one some would call a strip mall smell, but also not one that bragged about how much coin it cost. Good, he is learned at least one thing from me. "Hey, R.O.B?"

"Hrm?" I respond as I finished the last stitch on his arm. Ike turns around and hold out his hand. I stare at it for a moment, and reach out with one of my clamps and took his hand. This was the first time someone actually did this to me not just to calculate my servos and the strength it had.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to do this with out you." It is sincere, no detect of a malicious tone in them like one would experience before realizing they had been swindled. "I mean it."

I chuckled, using a voice akin to that of Gary Cooper. "Not a problem at all. I want you to be prepared when you go to meet her." Her… every circuit that was dedicated to the emotion of jealousy was pulsing through my body. Oh how I envy him! There is some sick joke that the universe was playing on me. I had the skills, the talents, and the dedication to please Zelda. All that was hindering me was my shell. And Ike would be there to take the prize for himself. She would never know what I have done for Ike. She would not know the lessons of dance I spent hours teaching him. Zelda would not that it was me who showed Ike how to talk to her. She would assume it was all HIM!

I bow my head for the slightest of moments in shame. I was above this. I willingly helped Ike accomplish this. He had to do the deed, but he was greatful for the help. Even though it meant that Zelda wouldn't know… well, if this costs me any chance of being with her, I can still have Ike as a good friend.

Ike bent over and gave me a smile. "When you find someone, someone you care about, talk to them in your real voice, no matter how you feel about it." He gave me one last pat on the head, as it was saying he would ruffle hair if he could before he departed to head to where the others would gather. I could feel something of a smile pass across my sensors. I grab a black derby and adjust my bow tie. My painted on tuxedo may not be made of fine cloth from the cocoons of worms, but it got the job done.

On my way out, I grab one piece of human costume wear that I thoroughly enjoy for such an occasion. Seeing as this is a black tie only event, it would be fitting to see a black cane there. I grab the cane from what should be an umbrella holder, twirl it for a moment, and then depart.

The mid season gala is suppose to be a show of class. However, in past years there has been more then a few incidents that have required the intervention of onlookers. Most of the time it is the unsavory characters that usually cause the trouble. Bowser and Wario picking on King Dedede because he looked like an obese smurf penguin was a notable incident last year. Mostly because the king snapped and weapons have since been banned after several priceless vases and other nicknacks were shattered into a dozen pieces.

But then again when the alcohol gets to some, they do some pretty stupid things, even for mentally incapacitated fighters. Pit was one a few years ago who some how got drinks and began to fly, or at least attempt to. It was both a painful and somewhat funny sight to see. But most of the time, poor words are thrown at others, and fist fights can occur. So it is my job to make sure that they are separated and the situation calms down.

I continued on this train of thought as I roll into the ball room. It was an exquisite room, covered in amber and a deep royal purple color of paint that almost looks like plush felt. The white marble dance floor was an upgrade from the creaking wooden planks that had made up for years previous. Various servants from a plethora of other realms, though primarily the Toads, assembled the grazing tables for the Smashers and some began to get the bar stocked. Master Hand spared no expense this year, given the fact that this was because of the recent additions to the roster.

I took my position at the far southern end of the room, directly opposite of the doors in which the Smashers would enter as well as right next to the music player. My internal clock told me it was just about time, just a minute more and then they would be funneling in. I took the moment to look around the room, admire it for a moment. Soon it would be full of people talking and laughing, as well as music and the sound of boots mixed with heels hitting the marble floor with a rhythm. The peace seem very surreal, and I enjoyed it very much.

I can't help but wonder if Zelda would actually speak to Ike. After all, while she may not be the social butterfly that Peach usually is when it comes to events such as this, she is often the center of attention. It is that rare time when she actually loves wearing a dress and conversing with just about anyone being in the center of the conversation circle. So while I have little doubt that Ike will talk with her, weather or not they will actually _speak_ with one another is a different matter. Everyone engages in talking, it is simply idle chatter, not very meaningful. Speaking requires dedication and attention.

Ike better not get cold feet, or he will have me to deal with when I get done with this gala.

And just as my clock struck the 2100 mark, the doors opened and the parade of colors swept in.

It seemed that the dress code was open to interpretation by the Smashers and while none were under dressed for the occasion, it appeared that many of the male smashers did not understand what 'black tie' means. Bowser, for example, simply wore a black polyester tie with an 8-bit version of himself jumping up and down on a castle. Though his shell and spikes were waxed to a shine, so it looks like that was a pass on the dress code. After all, it would be very silly to see him in a suit and pants.

Ganondorf wore his usual black leather armor, polished and shined to a gleam, and Dedede looked very much like an emperor penguin in his suit. I bit back a chuckle at the thought.

Peach, who many would have put good coin down that she would have gone all out, was dressed moderately in hindsight of other galas. Hiding behind her puffy pink dress was Ness, who looked a little out of place as the only child Smasher coming to the event, but at least he wore his Sunday's best. Lucina wore a flowing aqua blue gown with the two Robins flanking her in a black suit and dress for the male and female version respectfully.

Mario and Luigi were dressed in similar suits with only specific cufflinks of their primary color being the difference. Pit and his darker doppelganger looked like huffy twins upset with each other that their mother figure of their Goddess forced them to dress up and combed their hair.

Then she came it. If such a cartoon emotion were possible for me, my eye pieces would have bulged out of their ports. In flowing runic silk that danced in a seemingly changing pattern of sapphire blue and steel gray, her hair was untied and it fell gracefully into a contrast with her clothes. And the tiara of gold that added to her beauty was simplistic in its elegance. If there were rumors that Zelda herself was an angel sent by the heavens, rumors would only be confirmed once they have gazed upon her.

Ike is not far behind her, and I look to him and notice his reaction. _Just focus on the moment, you will approach her in your own sweet time._ I mutter in my head. He seems to take the message and gives me a wink in my direction, as if to reassure me.

As if _I_ was the one who needed that. I guess I could continue to watch and-

"R.O.B!" A voice, I identifyed as Captain Falcon, called out to me over by the bar. I audibly sighed. Not even ten minutes in and I am needed. Duty calls…

* * *

Ike took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he occupied himself with the grazing trays, picking a pickled hot pepper and popping it in his mouth. Who knew Zelda had such a dress in her wardrobe? R.O.B had told him she despised dressed, but she seems to be enjoying herself. She is surrounded by several other Smashers engaged in idle conversation as she holds a cooling strawberry dipped in chocolate in one hand and talks with her other.

There were too many people there, he couldn't approach her and get some private conversation. He would have to wait until later.

It looked as if he was the odd one out. Everyone seemed to be in their own cliques of varying size and make up. The Mario brothers were talking with the twin angels, while a much larger group surrounded the bar, where R.O.B was called to settle a dispute between the Cap' and Donkey Kong, apparently over something trivial. No way could either of them have gotten drunk that fast.

"Amazing, is it not?" An eloquent voice caused Ike to spin around to address the speaker. Marth, dressed in a dark blue suit with his own tiara crown polished brightly, gestured to the bar where Ike was looking at. "Not even a few minutes in to this event and trouble already brews." He held out a martini in a diamond cut goblet to Ike. "To your health."

"To your own as well." Ike returned the traditional toast and drank his dry martini. His roommate knew him the best. Marth emptied his own drink, which judging by the color was a margarita on the rocks, and looked back to Ike. "Thanks for letting borrow some of your cologne again."

"Ah, not a problem at all. Though I must ask as to why you were so intent on wearing it." He set his glass aside and put his hands together in the form of an arrow. "You never wore it before, so why now?"

"Well, Marth..." Damn, Ike was getting flustered again. "It is a bit..."

"Who is she?" Marth asked as he reached for a carrot stick seasoned with lavender and kosher salt. Ike gently pointed for a moment to Zelda. Marth snickered, though it was more of a surprised way than a demeaning one. "Zel? My you have set your sights high!"

"To be honest, I am more surprised she hasn't fallen for you yet." Ike stated off handed as he felt his nerves come back. _Live in the moment,_ he whispered in his head.

"Uh-uh. Married, remember?" Marth gestured to the band on his left hand with the seasoned carrot stick. "Drives single ladies away from you like it is made of some green alien crystal that can kill a god-like creature… I'm sure that there is a proper name for that."

"I think there is." Ike replied as Marth devoured the carrot. "Trouble is… all those people around her. It looks like they are settled in and won't move anytime soon. I don't think I will be able to handle talking about private feelings when everyone is surrounding her."

"You want them to move now?" Marth asked, and Ike arched an eyebrow. "I seem to recall I owe you a favor for intervening at a particular embarrassing moment two weeks ago involving Duck Hunt, Lucina and a jar of peanut butter. I can make them go away if that will even us up."

Ike breathed a silent prayer to Yune thanking Marth. "Do it and we will be even. Though how will you manage to pry them away from her without seeming like an ass?"

"Watch and learn how the magical powers of being a metrosexual man can change a conversation." Marth chuckled. Marth strode over to them with a wind of confidence in the air. He moved himself into the crowd and began to talk. There were so many other conversations that what ever Marth was saying was drowned out of Ike's hearing. Though what ever he was doing, it was working. Slowly the crowd began to move away from Zelda, who seemed revealed that she was no longer the center of attention. Ike pulled his jacket down and walked towards her, as he did so he prayed again that he would not screw this up.

* * *

As I finished the matter of who would win in a fight between the two drinking mates, I move back to my original position, looking for Ike and Zelda. To my surprise they look as if they just met for the first time this evening. Ike looks like he is introducing himself, though through all of this excess noise it is hard to tell what exactly they are saying. Even if I could drown out all the noise, they are too far away to be accurately heard.

He bows and she curtsies in return. I guessed Ike used his full title as 'Lord Protector of Crimea' and she responds with her own. It did not appear to be forced, but in simple fun judging by the smiles on their lips. Judging Ike's body temperature, he seems to be somewhat nervous but still in control of himself and his words.

She places her hand to her bodice and laughs, a sweet and merry sound that makes me wonder what exactly Ike said to her. He holds his hand towards the bar, apparently offering to share a drink with her. She takes strawberry and bites into the sweet fruit before nodding with her mouthful. The bar is not that far away, perhap-

"Hey, robot thing!" Call me that one more time Little Mac and you won't be able to make a fist again when I am through with you. I turn towards him, actually down to him given his size, and see that the boxing champion is beckoning towards the table he is relaxing at with Sheik and Shulk. "We need you and your mecha-powers to make sure Shulk didn't do anything to my drink while I was away."

"He didn't do anything, Mac. I have told you already." Sheik protests. Shulk would defend himself but he is in the same area as his admired love, so he is quiet with very rosy cheeks.

"Alright, I'll take a look." I bring the glass up to my scanner and examine it.

* * *

"So listen, about the library incident last week..." Ike began after he had another sip of his desert dry martini.

"I am so sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention, I didn't know that you were there, and I should have been more careful when I was on that ladder. If it wasn't for you I might have had a minor concussion." Zelda said, drinking a glass of seven year old scotch. "But Link really wanted that book. I guess I was too focused on his well being than my own."

"I know that you read _The Lord of the Rings_ , Zelda. Stop pretending you don't." Ike responded nonchalantly. Zelda looked around to make sure no one else heard that, embarrassment playing across every feature. "I'm the only one that knows, and I have to say… I am really impressed that you like it."

She turned a deep hue of scarlet. "Yes… it is a bit of a habit of mine. I know I live in a world where magic is real and monsters are everywhere, but I wanted something more. Something different. So… I have been reading the books to be sucked into a world other than my own."

Ike laughed, causing Zelda to become even more crimson. "I know, it is a great trilogy. Perfect for reading on a summer day when it is too hot to practice for hours but perfect to stay outside."

"Is the grill going with a variety of red meats and burgers?" Zelda asked in a slightly excited tone and Ike could swear that he saw her ears twitch when he said that.

"Yes, with spicy mustard on the buns and cold honey ale on ice. That is the definition of a perfect summer evening."

Zelda chuckled. "You seem to have many interests similar to my own Ike. I must be honest, you seem to treat me as if I was not of royalty or made of porcelain. I do have my wild side, even when Sheik was my alter-ego."

"I can only imagine, being expected to be placed on a golden pedestal all the time." Ike said with genuine sympathy in his voice.

Zelda threw back her head and downed the last of her drink in two gulps. She slammed it down into bar and slid it back over to the Toads to fill it back up. "Aye, though most of this other attitude I have developed can be traced back to a rebellious phase in my lie, when I did the exact opposite of what my appointed guardians wanted me to do. They wanted me to read history on end, I cut the book open and placed _The Hobbit_ in there. They wanted me to eat 'elegant food' that couldn't fill a church mouse, I devoured pub food. After the phase went away, I learned that a lot of the things I did out of rebellion I enjoyed beyond that. You don't think anything less of me?" She asked with surprise in her voice.

Ike shook his head. "Why would I? I don't judge people by what they eat, what they read. If anything, I think I have gotten a lot closer to you, knowing that we share several common interests."

Zelda smiled warmly. "Wow, the cold heart mercenary and the Hylain princess share common interests?"

Ike chuckled. She really was a unique person. He finished his own drink and was considering moving on to a third when he heard the orchestra begin to play the first few notes to a dance song. If translated the title would have been _A Dance in Golden Light_. It looked like everyone else was making their way to the dance floor, so this looked like the best opportunity to ask. "Zelda, would you care to share a dance with me?"

Zelda looked to the ballroom floor and then to Ike, with a somewhat embarrassed look on her face. "Maybe later… It isn't you, I am sure you are a good dancer, but it is me…. I can't dance, not even to save my kingdom. I step on all my partners' feet… I just can't do it."

Ike pushed his empty glass aside, and grabbed Zelda by the hand and pulled her out on to the main dance floor, a merry laugh on her lips. "You will never know until you try." Ike wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her other hand enclosed with his up to head level. "Just do as I tell you."

* * *

If they were all concerned about having someone put some sort of drug in their drink, why did they leave them unattended!? I swear they cut these drinks with paranoia. I put down the last glass and rolled back to my over watch position. My internal clock now read 2350, and I have not seen Zelda or Ike for some time due to being preoccupied with the matters at hand. I look around, and see many Smashers are leaving the dance floor for good. A good hour of dancing began to wear down a few individuals and the party would soon be over so they might as well grab some of the last snack sized food or fill their glasses before the party would soon be over.

A few couples remained on the dance floor. Mario swung Peach around to the music, her blond hair flowing through an invisible breeze as she twirled. Rosalinda had a partner in Ness, surprising all who cared to notice. Shulk even managed to drag Sheik out on to the dance floor, though their dance looked more like a competition to see who could step on the toes of the other the most.

Then I saw them. And it was beautiful.

Ike taking the lead and following the exact rhythm of the music, his wild hair bobbing up and down as he twirled the brunette elfish angel around. She looked amazing, but then again when have I ever thought otherwise? Her dress changed patters but always remained the same blue and gray, complimenting her in graceful psture. Though it looked like she was doing double checks all the time to be sure that she was not stepping on Ike's feet. Could she not dance? It would be unusual, I swore she knew how to dance.

Several Smashers glanced over to them, but didn't pay much heed to them, I assume they brushed it off as a one time thing. Never to happen again as no princess would be caught dead in a relationship with a cold, seemingly 'all muscle no brains' mercenary. But they couldn't see beyond the skin. I saw the changes as were expected. Pulses quickened for both of the dancers, not just from the dance but because they knew the unspoken feeling for each other and were hotly wondering if the other shared the same feeling.

The music was dying down, and I leaned in for a listen as I knew words were to be said between the two. Zelda looked into Ike's eyes and ran a gloved hand under his chin. "Is this all a fairy tale?"

Ike chuckled. "If it is, kiss me before midnight my Princess." She responded eagerly, dragging him into the kiss.

If such a thing was possible for me, my heart would be swelling with pride. All I wanted to do, Ike executed with the utmost perfection and Zelda shared the exact same feelings for him. Though I could feel the pangs of envy come, I squashed them in a moment. As they leave side by side, arm locked in arm, I knew that both of them especially Zelda, were happy. And why would I interrupt on such a feeling for my own selfish reasons?

The party began to wind down as the few remaining Smashers had one last drink. I collapse my cane and reach for a broom. I still had work that needed to be done.

* * *

I throw the last dust pile into the garbage chute and place the broom away. The empty dance hall brought back a surreal peace that I had missed. I flick off the last few lights and roll my way back to my room. My nuclear fusion batteries still had roughly three hundred years left until they needed to be changed, but after an eventful night of work and accomplishment, all I wanted to do was to dream.

As I roll up to the door to my room, I see that there is a note awaiting me. Odd, I do not recall such a thing here when I left to watch the party. I take it and open it up.

 _Meet me in the ballroom_. _It is very important_.

I half think this is a prank. There was no one in the ballroom, I made one last check before I threw away the garbage, and that was before I shut off the lights. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

I make my way back to the ball room, noticing the door is open and the lights are on. Interest piqued, I open the door to see who could be there for me.

There stands Zelda, still in her dress and looks as if she was not tired at all despite the fact that it was 0100. She spins around when she sees me enter, a smile lacing her face. "Princess, it is early in the morning? Why are you not in bed?" I ask in Humphrey Bogart's voice.

She walks over to me, her heels clicking on the floor as she kneels down before me. Her graceful hand massaging the top of my head piece. "I wanted to thank the man who was responsible for making a miracle happen tonight."

"I didn't do anything. Ike did everything." I lie, and she shakes her head, her smile growing wider.

"He told me everything. He told me how you helped him even when he gave up on himself. He also told me something else." I look up and her smile warms me. "He told me that others would have given up when he would have, but you persisted. Not out of friendship… but out of love for me."

I am taken aback. And I must have showed it, as Zelda chuckled. "He could tell that you had feelings for me, and I have seen you look at me R.O.B. I have seen emotion in your eyes and a desire to fulfill it, but you held yourself back."

"But I am a machine, and you are a creature of nature. We can never..." My voice trails off.

"I know, it is a cruel joke life plays on us. But R.O.B, answer me truthfully or deny it before the Golden Goddesses, do you love me?" She looks in my eyes, and they demand an answer.

"I-" I am about to answer but she places a finger on my audio piece.

"Not with someone else, but with you. Your own voice."

I take in a deep breath, and answer. My voice still sounds timid, but it is strong with conviction. "I do. I have loved you for a long time Zelda. And though we cannot be lovers, given the form and the taboo of such a relationship, I would be honored to call you a dear friend. Just as I do with Ike."

She smiles, and I see a tear forming at the end of her left eye. "Thank you, and I accept the proposition. Let us be friends, close friends because I know who was the kind soul with a machine's heart who gave me someone who I can care and love. Thank you very much R.O.B."

I nod. She then rises and walks over to a stereo and punches a few buttons. The harps strum and the violins sing. She spins around and takes both of my clamps and raises me up to her height. "Now then, can I have this next dance with a friend?"

"You may and you always have it with me." She smiles and I lead the way.

There are times when I truly feel alone, save my dreams. But at this moment in time, right now, she lays her tender lips on my metal head. I do not wake up, for this is no dream.

And I am not alone anymore.


End file.
